An Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) system is designed to prevent unauthorized removal of an item from a controlled area. A typical EAS system may comprise a monitoring system and one or more security tags. The monitoring system may create an interrogation zone at an access point for the controlled area. A security tag may be fastened to an item, such as an article of clothing. If the tagged item enters the interrogation zone, an alarm may be triggered indicating unauthorized removal of the tagged item from the controlled area.
An EAS system is typically configured to operate using only one security tag. It may be desirable, however, to use different security tags depending upon various factors, such as the controlled area, tagged item, level of desired security, cost, security procedures and so forth. Consequently, there may be need for improvements in EAS systems to solve these and other problems.